(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hollow globular rollers and to procedures for preparing the same.
(II) Description of the Prior Art
Hollow wheels or rollers are now conventional in the art, but procedures for making such rollers have hitherto been expensive. Futhermore the roller provided was not of sufficient strength and resiliency characteristics. A roller of such type is useful for many purposes, among which are their use as rollers for the roller skate disclosed and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 631,417 (file no. 9195) filed concurrently herewith.
One type of roller is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 43,784, issued to Hoffman, July 31, 1893, which comprised a wheel or roller composed of two metal parts or shells held together by a spring device located within the wheel or shell, the spring device engaging with the inner surface of each of the shells. Obviously, the manufacture of such hollow wheel or roller is expensive and time consuming.
Another form of globular roller merely consists of a central spool upon which is secured a solid rubber roller. Obviously, such solid roller would be subject to severe elastic deformations during use and would not necessarily provide a suitable structurally rigid, yet resilient wheel.